1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a display panel having the display substrate. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate having a digital micro shutter (DMS), a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a display panel having the display substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus displays an image or data inputted by an input device. For example, a cathode ray tube, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP) and a field emission display have been used for the display apparatus.
Studies on applying a different mode for a display apparatus have been performed. An organic light emitting display (OLED) a successor to the LCD and the PDP, is a next generation display apparatus, which has begun to be commercialized. In addition, a display apparatus using a micro electro-mechanical system (MEMS), which has relatively high efficiency for light utilization and relatively fast switching, has been developed.
The display apparatus using the MEMS includes a first substrate on which a light blocking layer having at least one opening is formed, a digital micro shutter (DMS) having at least one opening, and a second substrate having a circuit which controls opening and closing of the DMS. The DMS moves horizontally by an electrostatic force when an electric signal is applied from the circuit. For example, when an electric signal is applied to the DMS from the circuit, the DMS moves horizontally by the electrostatic force, so that the opening of the DMS is aligned with the opening of the light blocking layer and thus light passes through the openings. When the electric signal is not applied to the DMS, the DMS moves horizontally by an elastic force, such as a spring force, so that the opening of the DMS is not aligned with the opening of the light blocking layer and thus the light is blocked.
The DMS is spaced apart from a backplane on which the circuit is formed in a vertical direction, so that the DMS is able to move horizontally without interference.
However, a static friction occurs due to a molecular force of molecules on a contact surface between the DMS and the backplane. As a result, the second substrate may be damaged and a yield of manufacturing the display apparatus may be decreased.